I'm In Ancient Egypt
by Dark Bakura
Summary: Bakura gets in the Ancient Egypt world and faces his fears and adventures there.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPT.1 BAKURA IN ANCIENT EGYPT!!  
  
~In a very ordinary morning holiday, Bakura decided to go to the Ancient Egypt Museum which was just beside his house, he just wanted to check things out. Suddenly the Millennia ring item shined so bright, and Yami Bakura appeared~  
  
Yami Bakura: heh, what a wasting of time.. hm!? (Suddenly Yami Bakura founded a ancient rock witch had a key drawing on it, it was just like shadi's Mellenia Key)  
  
Yami Bakura: hmm seems interesting! (Yami Bakura touches the rock)  
  
Yami Bakura: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh.....ehh what was that!  
  
Shady: Yami Bakura!  
  
~ Yami Bakura looks at him in anger ~  
  
Yami Bakura: .shady!  
  
Shady: in here you have the ability to summon monsters and they will appear in real life, your cards will be your way of survival.  
  
Yami Bakura: heh nonsense, you better tell me what's going on before I wack you shady.  
  
~ Shady suddenly vanished. Sound of a group of people's feet walking towards Bakura can be heard. ~  
  
Yami Bakura: !  
  
Guards: YOU STOP RIGHT THERE.  
  
~Yami Bakura runs as fast as he ran towards a pit where light was shining from, he went down the pit then founded him self in a trap room, he couldn't get out of there, so he just sat in where he was, trying to figure a way out. He recalls shadi's words: in here you have the ability to summon monsters and they will appear in real life, your cards will be your way of survival. Yami Bakura started laughing hysterically and drew a card from his deck.. ~  
  
Yami Bakura:!!.Hehahahaha, seems like I'm a good drawer.  
  
~ The guards came in the room. ~  
  
Yami Bakura: MAGIC CARD ACTIVATED, DARK HOLE  
  
Guards: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
~ All the guards vanished while the dark hole appeared in real life and killed them all. ~  
  
Yami Bakura: this is going to be so much fun as long as there is killing and warm red blood Hehahahahahahaha.  
  
~ Yami Bakura Started walking out the trap room, he looked as far as the eye can see, and saw a open wall which looked like to be a large window where a hot wind was lightly blowing threw the white brown corridor, in a trustful way, Yami Bakura walked towards that window with a light evil smile on his face, walked and walked till he reached the mysterious window. When he looked out from the window it was a big surprise from him, which wiped out his evil light smile. All what was there out the window was a complete tide space of desert and 2 pyramids, which were on his right and left hand. Yami Bakura started thinking deeply as he was looking at the freaky scene. There was nothing to do or say, just imagine you in his place. Suddenly a hand holed his shoulder tightly, it was a brown hand with a 3 rings of gold on it ~  
  
Yami Bakura: HEY whom do you think.  
  
~ When Yami Bakura looked behind him.. It was Malik in his flesh ~  
  
Yami Bakura: MALIK!!!  
  
~ Yami Bakura grabs Malik tightly from his shirt!! ~  
  
Yami Bakura: WHO HAVE 2 CHOICES, WETHER YOU SAY WHAT IS GOING ON OR YOU CAN CHOSE TO DIE  
  
Malik: hehaha.  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT'S SO FUNNY MALIK!!?  
  
Malik: If you do kill me, Pharaoh will kill you in a painful way Bakura  
  
Yami Bakura: .Pharaoh.! YUGI??  
  
Malik: hehaha, you better figure that out by yourself Bakura, now but your hands down and come with me, I'll make you survive Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Nonsense!!  
  
Malik: fine, do whatever you like, but I wanted to tell you that Pharaoh servants are looking for you all around this Pyramid, you won't be able to save your tail from their hands right now no matter what you do.  
  
Bakura: I have my cards!!  
  
Malik: oh yeah? You think your cards will help you against 1000 Pharaoh servant?  
  
Bakura: 1000! FINE I'LL GO WITH YOU JUST MOVE  
  
Malik: heh  
  
END OF CHAPT.1 CHAPT.2 WELCOME BAKURA! -IS GOING TO BE WRITTEN SOON 


	2. WELCOME BAKURA

CHAPT2.WELCOME BAKURA.  
  
Bakura went along with Malik in a long dark corridor, it seemed for Bakura to be an endless corridor, a cool breeze was flowing in the empty dark corridor, nothing to hear but the freaky sound of men crying coming out from the very far end of the dark corridor, "it's the Black Corridor" Malik said in a peevish style, "darkness is my past, and future Malik, hehahaha!!" Yami Bakura replied in his known evilness style, "then I guess I hold good news for you Bakura!" "What?" a disgusting bloody smell was coming out of the dark end of the Black Corridor, it's the exact place where the screaming came from, Bakura was not afraid or frightened for the atmosphere, he is himself darkness, it was so regular for him, just like us drinking water, "AAAAAAAAH PLEASE I WON'T LOSE AGAIN JUST PLEASE SPARE ME MY LIFE, TYAAA!!!! AAAH!!" blood was covering his body from his top to his end, a man who was being treated as a dog suddenly appeared screaming upon Bakura asking the ones who were slashing him with chains to spare him his life, Bakura was standing as if he saw nothing, ".how come???" Malik said to himself, Malik was shocked of how Lifeless Bakura was, he was even more evil than what he was in the very last time Malik meet him, "it's Shady, Malik" a man who was looking like a man, who was unpleased with his life style appeared from behind Malik and Yami Bakura, "What in hell is happening to me? Why should I be hearing, meeting these pathetic ancient Egypt people?" Yami Bakura said to himself, "Listen now Malik you and the stupid old man standing beside you, I'm giving you two options: get me out of here, or you can get me out of here, so open your minds a little bet and shake your bones GO FIND THE EXIT OUT OF THIS ANCIENT GARBAGE" "DO YOU DARE ASULTING US?" the old man screamed raising his hand with a tight grab "YES I DARE TO DO SO!!! YOU THINK I WOULD FEAR EVEM PHAROH HIMSELF?" "YOU MAY TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT BOY!!" the old man replied to Bakura, his anger temper was rising, the men who were slashing that bloody faced man in the room which was at the end of the Black Corridor grabbed Bakura from his shirt into the room, "UH?" Bakura was sticking on his place without moving for an inch, a black slimy hand was holding Bakura from his feet, the Slashed Man who was looking at Bakura feet felt like someone was looking directly at him, the Slasher Man rises his head, "UH!! UH!" Bakura looked mad and so Yami, he was looking directly to the Slashers man eye's just like he was going to tear his flesh into peaces and swallow it, the frightened Slasher man disgrabbed Bakura and went back for a couple of steps with so much fear for Bakura, "Bakura.you are.YOU ARE PLAYING" Malik gasped, Bakura was holding 6 cards in his left hand, the deck was in the back pocket of his jeans, Bakura used his card again to protect himself from death and danger, "Hehahahaha.Yamino Game" Bakura said with an evil smooth grin on his face, "indeed it is Bakura" a boy appeared from nowhere in front of Bakura, he was a boy who had a lot of gold rings on both of his hands, with red yellow hair, it was Yami Yugi, "and I won't allow you to play it in my pyramid Bakura!" yugi said, "show me how!!? Hehehaha".  
  
END OF CHAPT.2 


End file.
